Jomaribryan's BIG Silly Nonsense Poem
Look at my BIG silly poem. *BJ: 'bout what'll happen if I trip or fall *Computer: Elmo has mail! *Croaky: And they're already roasted and salty. *Croaky: But, how can we have a parade without any music? *Jelly Otter: Come on, we'll show you! *Miss Bouffant: Oh, well, well, well, look who's there *Miss Bouffant: Barney, have you finally get you a haircut? *Tosha: I think Barney's been thinking about to be surprised. *Michael: Barney, we all have a lot of fun! *Carlos: Or tell it's smooth or rough *Stella: Rapuzel, Rapuzel, let down your hair! *Jesse: My dad wears this and sure looks funny. *Rebecca: Are filled with extra love. *Jason: Where the buffalo roam *Natalie: That means hurry up *Amy: Give away the sky. *Mr. Boyd: Maybe it's a sundae. *Barney: Samech Ayin Pay Fay *Barney: Peanuts! *Clarence: To set before the king? *Andy: We can be riding back now *Gina: and musical things *The King: and my crown's a thing that shows that I'm the king. *Professor Tinkerputt: And to turn it on, I touched this spot. *All: They love to rock and sing. *Bunny, Fox, Bear and Skunk: as you're off to find the king. *Colenel Hathi: Is a military goal! *Wendell: We've got all kinds of fun in store. *Roger: Just hum a merry tune *Beaverton: Merciful maple chips! *Beaverton: Hiccuping hickory sticks! *Beaverton: Whistling willows! *Poppycock: A leprechaun's a lucky habit *Bakari: No need to doubt *Ookii: You'll share your dance, *Billy: And boy, are they great? *Lucinda: A lucky penny wish is fun *Alfred: A lucky horseshoe might do the trick *BJ: The Pippy Popple Peepaloney Potzzeria?!? *Barney: We'll have to make the dough first. *BJ: Is everyone ready to play? *Barney: Then let the games begin! *Henry: I have a great dance for you to see *Dorothy: Let's dance, everybody. *Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there! *Third Little Pig: What about tomorrow morning? *Sergeant Murphy: It looks like there’s some kind of ba… *James: I'm sorry, Binyah Binyah. *Bakari: Hi, Paquito. *Paquito: Hi, Bakari. *Ranger Doug: Woody Paul, are you alright? *Girl: Freckles, are you alright? *Katerina: Poor Daniel, meow-meow. *Narrator: They tried playing Empire Today. *Brown Gooseling: When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing; *Mother Goose and Gooselings: Wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king? *Elliot: I wish Socks and Beaverton would stop arguing. *Orville: I ain't gonna hang around this creepy place long. Voiceover: Clear the runaway! *Roger: Jeepers, I love tunes! *Luis: I hope you don't mind with your moms and dads, tiptoe on your titi. *Stephen: Here's something else to do with your last titi. *Narrator: Something behind your tummy and titi. *Snowman: It's that time of boobsbie. *All: Consideration, I'm thinking of boobsbie. *Barney: Maybe you have a tummy ache and you make an apple sooka. *Greg: To wig-top *All: Sum-knee *All: Head backy *Big Al and Wendell: With the banjo on my eat *Uncle Traveling Matt: Wouldn't be a Ha *Lulu: To please in the La *Barney: And do a much to tummy. *Read Family: "Arthur, we think you're great!" *Tigger: And higher trees to climb *Male Vocal: But lose control *Tony: Tony Lafoote of the SS Happy Tree! *Billy Goat: We live high in the mountains *Boy: 18 bears in 18 chairs *Cows: "Oh, dry up!" *Kids: With the birds and the treeses *Nancy: saw my pillow was gone. *Hoots: Ernie, put the quacker down! *Derek: I think we have the best friend of all. Michael: That's right! *Male Vocal: Do your hyena laugh *Male Vocal: Talk like a cockatoo! *All: in the baby patch. *All: Babies, babies we like babies! *The Foolish Magestate: Food Hurt *Barney and Mother Goose: and tumble to the bottom too *Barney: you'll go running down a field of green. *Henry: Start to bob, up and down *Rachel: Riff? Did you make your rhyme? Barney: Hi, Rachel. Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: Hi, Rachel. *Laura: Is Riff doing his rhyme? *Barney: Hi, Amy. Hi, Melanie. *Amy and Melanie: Hi, Barney. *Croaky: Some and I doing a nibble. *Croaky: That's what I wanna say, "okie dokie!" *Dad, Mom and Gloria: Aw, come on! Hooray for Frances! Frances: That's me. *Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger: Dootdaah! Dootdaah! *Barney, Min, Ashley, Alissa, Jason, Shawn and Stephen: Dootdaah! Dootdaah! *Barney: No, not quite yet. *Professor Tinkerputt: A couple of minutes. *Lionel: Yes, I'm afraid I did. *Baby Bop: Help is do this song. *Grimace: I think I found that clue you are looking for. *Scooter: 2 Kermits?!? *Celeste: (cry hics) Heh! *Rimba: And then what happened, Pria? (Announcer: It's the fun and music of Rimba's Island) *Leo: Mine goes faster. Caillou: Nope, mine does. *Barney: Weather, weather, what is the weather? What did the weather kids say today? *Barney: You're probably right. *Barney: Oh, I guess he got away again. *Barney: It probably is. *Tasha: It's our newest invention. *Doris: Why do you take them outside and clean him up? *Robert: Come in! *Moe: Right on! *Red: Are you ready? All: Ready! *Red: You wanna see it again? *Mr. Ringmaster: Messy Minnie. *Me: C.C. Copycat's wearing a mustache? That hurts! *Doris and Boris: Goodnight, Caillou. *Ron, Natalie, Shaina, James and Venessa: A Weetooah Weetooah Buffalo. *Stephen, Janice and Donny: Oozy, oozy, oozy, oozy, oozy bah! *Stephen, Janice and Donny: Dootdaah! *Georgie and Girlfriend: Aw wow aw wow aw wow aw wow aw wow. *David Read, Jane Read and Arthur: Happy birthday, Kate! *Mother Badger and Father Badger: She's Frances taking chances *Maria, Luis and Gordon: Big Bird?!? *Tinky Winky and Po: Where Dipsy gone? *Paco, Paula and Pernell: Go with ribs!